NaruHina solo por una mirada
by guidoc
Summary: Naruto lo arriesga todo para cumplir su promesa. Un joven del futuro hace su aparición y las cosas comienzan a dar cambios bruscos. Ayuden al fic con reviews! NaruHina, posible SasuSaku. Personajes que vuelven a la vida.
1. Ultimo Recurso

**NaruHina "Solo por una mirada"**

Estaba allí tirado, su respiración se volvía mas lenta con cada segundo que pasaba. Una herida se hallaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, y aunque la sangre continuaba saliendo, no lo hacía con la intensidad que lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Su cabello color dorado empapado por la lluvia, sus dos zafiros estaban perdiendo el brillo y la determinación que alguna vez mostraron. Las mejillas, que portaban tres marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes, perdían todo color. Una sonrisa era lo que llamaba la atención de los que se acercaban a toda velocidad implorando porque continuara con vida. Lentamente el comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando a la muerte como esperando al padre que llega de trabajar.

- NARUTO!- escuchó como lo llamaban y entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y los vio. Los 5 que lo acompañaban en esta misión. Un hombre de cabello plateado, la banda que remarcaba su aldea de origen cubriéndole uno de los ojos mientras que una mascara tapaba la nariz, boca y mentón. A su derecha se encontraba su compañera de equipo, una kunoichi de pelo rosado y ojos esmeralda. Mientras que del otro lado se encontraban un Inzuka, un Aburame y una Hyuuga.

- Kakashi-sensei… Sakura… Kiba… Hinata… Shino – Naruto dijo entrecortadamente, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. – como esta?

- Esta vivo, inconciente, pero vivo- respondió la ninja medico.  
- he… te lo dije Sakura-chan, lo traería de vuelta, nunca rompo mi palabra- él respondió mientras sonreía. Pero de ellos solo se oían sollozos. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que uno de sus camaradas, uno de sus amigos estaba a punto de morir, pero a el solo le importaba haber cumplido esa promesa de por vida que llevaba hace 5 años.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, la mirada de la Hyuuga estaba llena de terror, pero no era un terror de miedo a algo, sino de terror a perderlo, terror a que la muerte se lo llevara y ella nunca poder estar con el, como siempre lo deseó.

- ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con Hinata por un momento?- preguntó, todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego pararse y alejarse unos metros para darle privacidad a los dos.

- Hinata… ¿Qué te esta molestando?- Preguntó el e inmediatamente ella rompió a llorar con mucha fuerza.

- es que… es que… naruto-kun no puedes morir, no ahora… naruto-kun… yo…- ella dijo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma.

-Hinata esta bien…-  
-NO!... no esta bien, no te puedes morir… porque… porque Te AMO!- Hinata gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
En ese momento Naruto apareció en frente de uno de los 9 demonios, Kyuubi.

-¿Hay algo que podemos hacer? no quiero dejarla sola… no…-  
-Entiendo, veo que te estas enamorando de ella- el zorro simplemente se limitó a burlarse del rubio, riéndose de el.

-Vamos kitsune, se que no quieres morir, ni yo ahora, pero si tienes razón-

-Bien, entonces si ay una forma pero vas a estar desmallado por 1 mes o incluso más-

Entonces Naruto volvió a la realidad.

-Hinata ven acércate un momento- entonces ella se acerco a el y con su mano le quito las lagrimas de los ojos.

-No tienes que llorar, voy a estar ahí al lado tuyo para siempre y eso es una promesa, una promesa para toda la vida- le dijo el mientras sonreía con su usual sonrisa que siempre le brindaba a todos una sensación de calidez.

-pero…-

Hinata fue interrumpida por algo, el agarró su cabeza, la llevo hacia la de él y sus labios se juntaron. El beso que ella tanto había ansiado, por fin estaba ocurriendo, pero algo parecía raro, no parecía ser un beso de despedida.

-Naruto-kun tu…-

-Hinata-chan no voy a morir, no por lo menos hasta que no sea hokage, solo dile a todos que estaré en estado de coma mas o menos por 1 mes- Naruto le dijo con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que el zorro le decía que se apure. Los ojos de Hinata se expandieron en asombro al escuchar que el amor de su vida no moriría.

-Solo espero que estés ahí así podré ver tus hermosos ojos otra vez- Le dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Sakura-san ven a ver esto!- gritó Hinata mientras el que del cuerpo de naruto comenzó a emanarse un chakra rojo.

Todos vieron asombrados como el chakra rojo comenzaba a centrarse en la zona dañada del cuerpo de Naruto y esta sanaba a una velocidad increíble, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Naruto estaba por desmayarse lo último que vio fueron los ojos de la mujer que se había enamorado. 'Solo por esa mirada … voy a seguir viviendo' Pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Heroe del Futuro

Naruto no me pertenece a Kishimoto, sino Naruto y Hinata ya estarían juntos, Naruto ya le habría pateado

"Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogo  
"_asdasdasdasd" _Pensamiento  
"**Blah Blah Blah**" Demonio/Inner(Personalidad Interior)

"**Fuuton: Rassen shuriken**" Jutsu

**NaruHina Solo por Una Mirada Capitulo 2**

En el anterior capítulo

_-¡Sakura-san ven a ver esto!- gritó Hinata mientras el que del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a emanarse un chakra rojo._

_Todos vieron asombrados como el chakra rojo comenzaba a centrarse en la zona dañada del cuerpo de Naruto y esta sanaba a una velocidad increíble, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno._

_Naruto estaba por desmayarse lo último que vio fueron los ojos de la mujer que se había enamorado. 'Solo por esa mirada … voy a seguir viviendo' Pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro._

Actualidad.

"¿Como está?"- preguntaba la chica de ojos color perla. Tenia una mirada de preocupación, era notable toda el cariño que le tenia y el temor de perderlo se mostraba en su rostro y en como temblaba su cuerpo.

"Bien, pero no esta estable, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes"- Contesto la ninja de pelo rosado. Luego de haber chequeado a los dos ninjas que habían luchado entre si. Entre los 5 que se encontraban conscientes, cansados y nerviosos, comenzaron a discutir como trasladar a los dos amigos.

En ese momento un kunai calló desde el cielo y se impacto contra el suelo, los 5 shinobi se alertaron ante este. En un segundo Kakashi pudo reconocer el kunai, ya que no era uno simple que se utilizaban para batalla, lo reconocía porque su maestro los utilizaba y gracias a ellos logro realizar la técnica ninja mas veloz existente.

En un parpadeo se escuchó un sonido similar al de un trueno y un haz de luz azul oscura apareció y levantó polvo por todo el lugar. Mientras el polvo se disipaba se podía ver una banda de Konohagure abajo de una cabellera rebelde de color azul oscuro. Se podía ver un chaleco de Chunnin y unas mangas de color blancas. Pantalones de color azul oscuro y botas ninja color negras. Había un detalle peculiar que solo el Jounin de un ojo pudo ver: los ojos del joven que no aparentaba mas de 17 años eran azules brillante, como el mar caribeño, pero lo que los demás no vieron, es que no tenia pupila.

"Yo puedo ayudarlos si quieren, necesitan que lleve rápidamente a Naruto y a Sasuke al hospital, no?" pregunto el joven mientras quitaba el kunai de tres puntas del suelo.

"QUIEN ERES?" preguntó Sakura en forma amenazante "Y QUE QUIERES CON NARUTO Y SASUKE?"

"No se preocupen soy de Konoha, simplemente vengo a ayudar, es más no hay tiempo que perder" contesto a la pregunta que le realizo la pelirrosa. Cuando termino de responder realizo un sello que era reconocido fácilmente por todos. "_**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Entonces 4 clones más aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los ninja de Konoha.

"ATRAS O ..." Comenzó a decir Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

"Dejalo Sakura es de los nuestros, pero cuando lleguemos a Konoha quiero una explicación, me hice entender?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama" Luego de responder esto el joven corrió hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke, los levantó y colocó en sus hombros, entonces los dos clones buscaron en su bolsillo y sacaron un kunai cada uno y lo lanzaron con toda sus fuerzas, para luego realizar dos sellos y gritar al unisono: "_**¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!**_"

Acto seguido de esto ambos clones desaparecieron dejando un az de luz de color azul. Los otros dos clones realizaron los mismo y agarraron a dos de los ninjas cada uno para luego desaparecer.

"Bien ahora que quedamos solos, empieza a hablar" comentó Kakashi en un tono amenazante. "Por lo que veo no eres de por aquí, pero eres de Konoha"

"Muy bien, no esperaba menos de mi padrino" contestó el joven, con lo cual dejo anonadado al Jounin "Bueno, me tengo que presentar, mi nombre completo es Namikaze Hyuuga, Guido y como bien dedujiste, no soy de este tiempo, vengo del futuro."

"Pero como puede ser que yo recuerde el cuarto solo tubo un hijo"

"Y es bueno ser el nieto del cuarto" Sonriendo la mejor risa que heredó de parte del padre.

"Pero entonces ..." Kakashi comenzaba a preguntar

"Si, soy hijo de Naruto"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno por hoy esta, mañana sigo xD

Encuesta!!

Ademas de Kakashi y Tsunade, quien deberia saber que Guido viene del futuro.

a) Kiba

b) Sakura

c) Sasuke

d) Kurenai

e) Hiashi

f) Neji

g) Hanabi


	3. Se descubre la verdad?

Naruto no me pertenece a Kishimoto, sino Naruto y Hinata ya estarían juntos, Naruto ya le habría pateado

"Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogo  
"_asdasdasdasd" _Pensamiento  
"**Blah Blah Blah**" Demonio/Inner(Personalidad Interior)

"**Fuuton: Rassen shuriken**" Jutsu

Hay una encuesta abajo de la historia

**NaruHina Solo por Una Mirada Capitulo 3**

En el anterior capítulo

"_Pero como puede ser que yo recuerde el cuarto solo tubo un hijo"_

"_Y es bueno ser el nieto del cuarto" Sonriendo la mejor risa que heredó de parte del padre._

"_Pero entonces ..." Kakashi comenzaba a preguntar_

"_Si, soy hijo de Naruto"_

Actualidad

El ninja copion estaba plasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar. El grado de asombro que tenia era impresionante, pero aun así, tenia sus dudas. Como había llegado a este tiempo y como es que tan joven ya podía realizar jutsus rango A o superior. Sus dudas fueron dispersadas rápidamente al recordar que Naruto aprendió el Rasengan a los 12 años y logro crear una técnica que rompe las barreras de Rango S, a la simple edad de 15 años. ' Claro como no me di cuenta antes, la sonrisa, la cara, el pelo y casi la actitud son una replica de Naruto' pensaba mientras una gota le recorría toda la nuca.

" mm dijiste Hyuuga, no? … entonces tu madre debe ser Hinata, no?" dedujo el Jounin cíclope.

"Hai, Hinata es mi madre y Naruto es mi padre, pero recien voy a nacer dentro de tres años … aunque exactamente ahora tengo 17 años" contesto el joven de pelo noche.

"Por cierto, que rango de ninja eres?" pregunta muy curioso Kakashi

"Soy Chunnin" Responde el y ve como su padrino queda perplejo. '¡Como es posible eso! Tiene al menos el nivel de un Jounnin especial' Pensó el maestro. El joven al ver la cara de asombro le respondió al instante "Si ya se que parece raro, es mas tendría que ser rango Sennin, pero por la estúpida ley que puso otou-san tengo que esperar a tener 18 años para poder ascender a Jounin o mayor"

"R-r-rango S-s-s-sennin?"

"Así es, ya domino las artes Senpou e incluso tengo varias técnicas de mi propia creación"

"O sea que tienes más de una técnica personal?" preguntó el peliplateado.

"Hai, tengo 4 técnicas que cree por mi mismo" Contestó Guido orgulloso de sus logros.

"dime, como te bautizaron en el mundo ninja, por lo menos espero que sea mejor que el de tu padre que es ..."

"El ninja mas sorprendente y cabeza hueca de Konoha, si me contó esa historia, pues el mio es Tormenta de Fuego Azul" interrumpió y luego contesto la pregunta de su padrino.

"Tormenta de Fuego Azul?" preguntó intrigado.

"Si, por alguna razón mis jutsus Katon(Estilo de Fuego) son de color Azul y no rojos. A esto se le suma una de los jutsus que inventé que es una tormenta de fuego." contestaba el joven sin saber porque ocurría esto.

"O eso es raro... pero creo que debe ser excepcional" comento el mayor

"Si, soy el único que puede utilizar jutsus Katon con fuego azul, creo que se debe por mi segundo KeKeiGenKai (Barrera de Sangre)"

"Ehhh tienes dos Kekeigenkai??" preguntó asombrado el enmascarado.

" En realidad no se como llamarlo, heredé de parte de otou-san una porción de chakra del Kyuubi y antes que preguntes, este chakra no tiene alma y puedo controlarlo a voluntad y con el tiempo tengo la misma cantidad de chakra que tiene el kyuubi. Aunque tengo los dos chakras separados, el chakra del kyuubi genera que me aparezcan colas de chakra, pero se adaptan perfectamente a mi cuerpo , no como le pasaba a otou-san" le respondió "No crees que deberíamos ir partiendo, creo que sospecharían demasiado si nos tardamos mas"

"Tienes razón y no creo que quieras que te descubran" a esta frase, el joven le dio una sonrisa cual Jounin devolvió debajo de la mascara.

Entonces Guido se acercó a Kakashi y lo tomó de la muñeca. Antes de que alguno de los dos hablara, el adolescente sacó un kunai de tres puntas del bolsillo y lo lanzo con toda la fuerza posible.

"Estas Listo?"le preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, desaparecieron dejando solo un rastro azul oscuro y plateado en el camino.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de Konoha

De la nada, aparecieron en la entrada de la aldea, los dos ninjas sin conocimiento, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y los clones del desconocido para ellos.

"Hinata por favor ve corriendo a buscar a Tsunade-sama" le dijo Sakura y con esto partió junto a dos clones cargando a Sasuke y a Naruto hacia el hospital. Hinata, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a correr en busca de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto Kiba y Shino esperaban el regreso de Kakashi en la entrada de Konoha, Hinata estaba entrando a la oficina de la Hokage para informarle de los dos ninjas que estaban ingresando al Hospital luego de su pelea.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" entro Hinata gritando a todo lo que le daba la garganta. Al ver eso Tsunade se alerto de que algo no andaba bien.

"Que pasa Hinata?"

"Es Naruto, logro vencer a Sasuke y ahora están los dos en el hospital, ambos están mal heridos!!" Logro decir Hinata, antes de ver como la `Legendaria perdedora´ partía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi y Guido llegaban a Konoha, al ver esto, los dos clones se disiparon, haciendo que los otros dos se dieran cuenta que también era hora, y desaparecieron de la misma manera. Gracias a todo esto, la cantidad de chakra utilizado y la cantidad de energía que utilizaron para trasladar a los ninjas genero que el joven de 17 años se desmayara de cansancio. Por suerte el hombre con la mascara se había percatado de esto y logro atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo y antes de ser bombardeado con preguntas sobre quien era aquel joven, se lo llevo al hospital.

Media hora mas tarde Tsunade salia de emergencias y estaba por comenzar a ser bombardeada con preguntas con respecto a la salud de los dos luchadores, pero antes Kakashi la atrapo y le pidió un minuto a solas.

"Tsunade-sama, necesito que vea algo, pero tiene que hacer que la identidad la persona que le valla a mostrar sea un secreto de Rango S" le exigió el Jounin.

"Que pasa Kakashi me estas asustando..."

"Siga me Tsunade-sama" y al recibir un `si´ con la cabeza se dirigieron a la habitación 203. Allí, entraron y estaba Guido acostado en la cama, aun desmayado.

"Kakashi, quien es el?, no esta dentro de nuestros rangos" preguntó la Hokage.

"Fijate su identificación y veras a que me refiero con secreto rango S" le contestó el mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes. Entonces ella procedió y agarro la ID que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz. En ella se pudo Observar:

Nombre: Namikaze Hyuuga, Guido

Edad: 17 años

Tipo de Sangre: A+

Rango: Chunnin

Fecha del ID: año 115 de la hoja.

"Año 115 de la hoja, esto es dentro de 20 años Kakashi, y Namikaze Hyuuga, este chico ..." calculaba Tsunade mientras lo interrumpió el peliplateado.

"Viene del futuro y es el hijo de Naruto y Hinata" concluyo el.

"Como lo sabes?" preguntó ella.

"El me lo contó, ademas, sabe utilizar el Hiraishin y soy su padrino" agrego el.

"No puede ser ..." se escucho una voz femenina, pero no era la de la Hokage, en la puerta se hallaba una pelinegra de ojos rojos con una panza increíble.

En ese momento el joven se levanta y mira a su alrededor, sin recordar donde se encontraba.

"Hola Tsunade-baa-chan, Kurenai-baa-chan, Kakashi-san, donde esta otou-san?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ….

Nueva encuesta, contra quien pelea Guido en la pelea de prueba:

A) Naruto

B) Sasuke

C) Rock Lee

D) Shikamaru

E) Neji

F) Chouji

G) Kiba

H) Shino

I) Gaara


	4. Plan

Naruto no me pertenece a Kishimoto, sino Naruto y Hinata ya estarían juntos, Naruto ya le habría pateado el c*** a Sasuke y lo habria arrastrado a Konoha como en el primer cap de mi fic.

"Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogo  
"_asdasdasdasd" _Pensamiento  
"**Blah Blah Blah**" Demonio/Inner(Personalidad Interior)

"**Fuuton: Rassen shuriken**" Jutsu

Hay una encuesta abajo de la historia

**NaruHina solo por una mirada Capítulo 4**

En el anterior capítulo

"_Viene del futuro y es el hijo de Naruto y Hinata" concluyo el._

"_Como lo sabes?" preguntó ella._

"_El me lo contó, ademas, sabe utilizar el Hiraishin y soy su padrino" agrego el._

"_No puede ser ..." se escucho una voz femenina, pero no era la de la Hokage, en la puerta se hallaba una pelinegra de ojos rojos con una panza increíble._

_En ese momento el joven se levanta y mira a su alrededor, sin recordar donde se encontraba._

"_Hola Tsunade-baa-chan, Kurenai-baa-chan, Kakashi-san, donde esta otou-san?"_

Actualidad

Los tres shinobi se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Él se quedo pensativo y luego de unos momentos recordó que se encontraba en el pasado, desde donde el provenía, claro.

"Estamos en el año 95 de la hoja, no?" Pregunto con miedo y a esta pregunta le respondieron asintiendo le con la cabeza. "_¡Si lo logre! Cuando vuelva a casa papá me debe un almuerzo de ramen ^.^_"

"Perdonen que no me presenté, aunque yo las conozco a ustedes, ustedes todavía no me conocen. Mi nombre es Guido Namikaze Hyuuga"

"Un momento … me dijiste baa-chan?" preguntaron Tsunade y Kurenai al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y por ultimo nuevamente al joven de cabello negro.

"Si, pues así es como querían que las llamara ya que tu (señala a Tsunade) eres lo que mas se acerca a la figura materna para Naruto y tu (señala a Kurenai) eres lo más cercano a una figura materna para Hinata" contesto el joven.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del hospital de Konoha...

En un cuarto había dos camas, en una de ellas se encontraba el rubio con 3 marcas en cada mejilla que simbolizan bigotes y azulado sentada pacientemente estaba la chica que siempre lo había amado y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. En la otra cama se encontraba uno de los últimos 2 Uchihas, quien Naruto había logrado convencer de que volviera a Konoha antes de que el pelinegro se desmayara y al igual que Naruto una kunoichi se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que despertara. Sakura estaba esperando luego de haber chequeado sus heridas, rezaba porque los dos se recuperaran totalmente.

Hinata se inclino sobre la cama y le plantó un beso en los labios del rubio pidiendo perdón porque se tenia que retirar. Sakura miraba con cariño como su hermano, en todo menos sangre, era cuidado por la mujer que lo amaba con toda su alma.

Cuando la joven de ojos perla se retiro, unos ojos color negro se abrieron y el dueño de estos se levanto de golpe al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

De nuevo con la hokage y el viajero en el tiempo...

"Bueno, basta de charlas, hay un motivo, por el cual regrese en el tiempo... dentro de unos meses será el nuevo examen para Chunnin y como saben ni papá ni Sasuke son de ese rango, así que deberán cursarlo. El tema es que Orochimaru, disfrazado, aparecerá y tratara de matarlos a ambos, es por eso que estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que no suceda nada y de dejarles un regalito antes de que me vuelva al futuro" Relató el Chunnin.

"Pero si viene Orochimaru tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas para que no suceda nada" Comento la Hokage impaciente.

"Baa-chan no te preocupes por eso, es por eso que estoy acá, ademas planeo extorsionarlo antes de que muera o se valla para nunca volver" le respondió con una mirada de picardía.

"Por favor explicate"

"La respuesta a todo es esto" y de su mochila que se encontraba al lado de la cama saco unos papeles que parecían unos sellos.

"Y esos que son?" preguntó Kurenai

"Esto es muy sensillo, solo aplico parte del chakra rojo que tengo dentro de mi cuerpo y lo utilizo contra un Edo Tensei y en vez de convertirlos en un esclavo ..." y no llego a terminar la frase que fue interrumpido por Tsunade que habría logrado decifrar

"Los revive..." y los tres ninjas de esa época quedaron anonadados, no podían entender como podría suceder algo de esa manera.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Encuesta 1º:

Cual es la personalidad de Sasuke:

a) Se vuelve el Sasuke de antes, pero más sociable y más amistoso

b) Vuelve a ser el Sasuke de antes

c) Sigue siendo el bastardo Emo-rey que odia todo y todos

Encuesta 2º:

Si deducieron bien va a ver resurrección de personajes ( no diré cuales ;p ) pero cual de los siguientes pensas que debe revivir:

-Asuma

-Itachi

-Hizashi

-Jiraiya


	5. Regreso Parte 1

Gomen Gomen Gomen, hace mucho tiempo que no updeteo T__T sory a todos los que lo leen, solo espero que este capitulo, les guste  
Cuidado si no leen el manga contiene muchos Spoilers, no me hago responsable si leen algo que no querian leer.

*********************************************************************************************************************

NaruHina Solo por una mirada Capitulo 5: Regreso Parte 1

Paso Una semana desde ese evento. Sakura, Kakashi se pasaban todo el dia visitando a sus compañeros de equipo. Hinata, no paraba de visitar a Naruto todos los días, trayéndole una flor cada mañana que se acercaba a verlo. Tsunade también los visitaba a diario para chequear las condiciones de ambos ninjas y ver cuanto había progresado en tanto tiempo.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el mismo cuarto, ambos en coma, luego de la batalla que habían librado hace unos días. El lugar donde descansaban estaba vigilado por Anbus, ninjas especializados en rastreo y asesinato de ninjas prófugos. Estos se encargaban de que ninguna amenaza se acercara a los pacientes y que el joven de ojos color negros no pudiera escapar de la aldea nuevamente.

Al cabo de otra semana, los jóvenes no progresaban y continuaban en el mismo estando, hasta el miércoles de la tercera semana.

????: Hmmmm

El paciente hace un gesto de dolor al ver luz nuevamente después de 2 semanas y media en estado de coma, el cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la energía emitida por el sol, Trato de levantarse en la cama pero un dolor punzante en un costado de su cuerpo.

????: ¿Donde estoy? Aghhh

Sakura, como ninja medico, entro por la puerta ante el grito de dolor y vio la imagen de uno de los dos ninjas retorciéndose.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke!

Ella corrió a su lado y comenzó a sanarle las heridas, y despacio volvió a calmarse. Luego de 10 minutos de tratamiento con Ninjutsus Medicos, el dolor había cesado y Sasuke logro calmarse. Luego de relajarse miro a Sakura a los ojos, pero ella esquivo la mirada.

Sasuke: Hmmm

Sakura: ¿Podrias al menos darme las gracias por ayudarte a calmar el dolor, no?

Sasuke: Porque debería hacerlo, me trajeron de nuevo a este agujero del demonio que mi hermano juro proteger, para luego, este basurero le clavara el puñal por la espalda.

Sakura:¿ A-a-a que te refieres Sasuke?

Sasuke: Me refiero a que la masacre de Uchiha no fue culpa de Itachi, esos bastardos del consejo y Danzo le ordenaron como miembro del Anbu que eliminara a todos los Uchiha y se volviera un ninja renegado

Sakura estaba sin palabras, como podía ser que el mismo consejo ordenara la ejecución de uno de los más poderosos clanes de toda la aldea, aquel clan que les permitia seguir en poder con las demás aldeas Ninja.

Sakura: No lo entiendo.

Sasuke: No creía que lo entenderías, después de todo, El dobe no era el tarado, eras vos.

Eso la petrifico en el lugar, él, el joven que ella amaba con todo su corazón le había dicho, no por primera, sino por segunda vez que era un estorbo, una tarada, alguien que no servia para nada y el disfurtaba de refregárselo en la cara.

En ese momento la joven de cabello roza reacciono lo mejor que pudo: le dio un cachetazo con la fuerza común de una mujer, no estaba utilizando chakra, y le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura: ¡Como puede ser que seas tan desalmado, yo te amo, como puedes decirme eso!

Luego de haber realizado esto, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sasuke sentado tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada en todo el mundo. Los anbus entraron a la habitación y luego de paralizarlo, lo vistieron y se lo llevaron para el cuartel Anbu.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, Senjuu Tsunade, se encontraban el jounin Hatake Kakashi, el chuunin que había vuelto al pasado Namikaze Guido y la misma Hokage, tratando de armar un plan para la llegada de Orochimaru a la villa y defenderla de manera eficiente para evitar grandes perdidas de shinobi y de civiles. Cuando de golpe Sakura entra corriendo por la puerta llorando y se sienta en una de las sillas.

Tsunade: ¿Sakura que pasa?

Sakura: Ya despertó, Sasuke esta despierto, los Anbu ya se lo llevaron a la celda, para luego interrogarlo.

Tsunade: ¿Entonces porque lloras?

Sakura: Me hiso darme cuenta de lo patética que soy, de lo débil e inservible que soy para el Equipo Kakashi

Entonces Sakura fue abrazada por Tsunade mientras un Anbu entraba por la puerta.

Anbu: Tsunade-sama el priscionero no quiere hablar, no piensa decir nada al respecto de estos 4 años que paso afuera de Konoha.

Entonces antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder, Guido se paro y le respondió al Anbu y a la hokage al mismo tiempo.

Guido: Yo me encargare, solo déjenme 30 minutos a solas con el, y podre obtener la información que quieren.

Tsunade: Estas seguro?

Guido: Hai, puedo hacerlo.

Anbu: Tsunade-sama, ¿quien es el?

Tsunade: Por ahora solo puedes conocerlo como Guido o sino como su sobrenombre de ninja "La tormenta de Fuego azul"

Guido salió de la torre hokage y se dirigió a las celdas anbu, allí encontró a Sasuke atado en una silla, y con los ojos fijos en el. Le indico a los Anbu que salieran de la habitación y coloco una barrera de sonido para que nada de lo que digan saliera de la habitación.

Sasuke: ¿Quién Eres?

Guido: ¿No crees que es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin antes dar el de uno?

Sasuke: No voy a decírtelo.

Guido: Bueno, vamos a hacer esto, yo te digo mi nombre y tu me dices el tuyo, pero tienes que prometérmelo, ok?

Sasuke: Hpfmmm

Guido: Mi nombre es Guido, Namikaze Hyuuga Guido.

Sasuke levanto la vista y vio los grandes ojos sin pupila, pero había algo que no encajaba, los ojos en vez de ser blancos o color perla, eran azules, azul claro, del color del mismo cielo.

Sasuke: Soy Uchiha Sasuke

Guido: No, no lo eres.

Sasuke: Claro que soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy el ultimo en poseer el Sharingan.

Guido: ¡NO, No eres Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: Que sabes tu, Hyuuga de ojos Raros.

El usuario de dicha familia con ojos rojos finalizo la frase con una mirada que helaría a cualquier persona, pero su adversario ni desvio la mirada simplemente se limito a devolver la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Guido: ¡Que no eres el Sasuke Uchiha que conozco, el tio Sasuke no seria tan frio ni se comportaría como un bastardo!

Sasuke estaba atonito, Tio!? , pero como podía ser el tio si tenían prácticamente la misma edad. Luego se dio cuenta, ese color de ojos solo lo había visto en una persona, y era su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, Naruto uzumaki. Pero este joven tenia algo diferente, los ojos eran de un Hyuuga, como podían ser parientes.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Sasuke no había respondido. Se encontraba atonito tratando de buscar la respuesta a porque lo llamaba pariente, hasta que el mismo joven se la dijo.

Guido: No, no puedes ser el mismo Sasuke, no eres aquel que me enseño mi primer jutsu de fuego, ni aquel que me ayudaba a escapar de Tou-san cuando me llamaba a la torre Hokage para retarme o llamarme la atención, no puedes ser él. Tio Sasuke siempre ayudaba a los demás y sonreía como nadie lo hacia, además, siempre estaba ahí para todos sus amigos, sobretodo a la tia Sakura.

Eso lo había paralizado, como pero el nunca había hecho ese tipo de acciones.

Sasuke: Mira, no se de quien estas hablando, pero …

Guido: si quieres saber porque te digo, simplemente es esto. Soy hijo de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Hinata Hyuuga, pero lo principal, es que vengo del futuro.

Continua en "Represo parte 2"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Y que les parecio?

Plz dejen reviews asi puedo mejorar, diganme que tendria que mejorar

Saludos

Guidoc


	6. Regreso Parte 2

**Capítulo N° 6: Regreso parte 2**

El silencio se adueño del lugar. El joven Uchiha quedó completamente anonadado con lo que había escuchado hacia unos segundos atrás y aun estaba tratando de entender esa última frase. Había partes del rompecabezas que no encajaban para él, por lo que le parecía, el primer apellido del joven le sonaba muy conocido y el segundo sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Pasaron los minutos, al chico de ojos celestes no le quedaba mucho más de 10 minutos para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y obtener la información que necesitaba de Sasuke.

- Necesito que hables ahora, si no lo haces será más difícil para ti.- interrumpió, Guido, la falta de sonido. Esperó un momento para poder continuar- Si no me dices lo que ellos quieren escuchar, lo más probable es que te encierren en una celda Anbu, no sin antes sellarte el chakra. Luego Ibiki-san te hará una visita y no será para nada placentera. -

Sasuke recordó a Ibiki por el examen Chūnin que había cursado hacia unos años atrás. No le había parecido una persona que le gustaría encontrarse por si solo. Aunque no quería dar respuestas a todo lo que querían saber, pero rápidamente pensó una forma de conseguir información para si mismo

- "Namikaze" me suena de algún lado, pero no puedo recordar perfectamente de donde es... ¿te importaría decirme de donde recuerdo ese nombre? - preguntó Sasuke con tranquilidad, parecía que no le importaba ser intimidado por Ibiki. Aunque la pregunta del Uchiha le funcionó a Guido para obtener la información que quería.

-Te propongo un trato, tú respondes mi pregunta y yo responderé la tuya. Tú quieres saber algo y yo quiero saber algo, así hasta que ninguno tenga alguna pregunta para hacer... ¿qué te parece? -preguntó el chico sabiendo que Sasuke estaba interesado en las respuestas. El mismo pensó que era algo benéfico para él, no tendría que ir con Ibiki y podría sacar información de lo que quería.

-de acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras…- contestó el único Uchiha con vida, mientras que el joven Namikaze sonreía.

Unas semanas más tarde. En una habitación del hospital de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki estaba levantándose. El frio de la habitación estaba siendo opacado por un extraño calor que sentía en un costado de su cuerpo. Las blancas paredes hacían que la poca luz, que ingresaba por la ventana, se reflejara en todas direcciones y le complicara un poco abrir completamente los ojos.

Tardó unos minutos en que sus ojos se acostumbraran completamente a la luz que había en el lugar. Lo primero que el joven de pelo rubio observó fue el techo de la habitación. Mientras se acostumbraba al hecho de que estaba en el hospital, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido en la batalla que tuvo con su mejor amigo.

Solo cuando terminó de recordar la batalla se dio cuenta que había algo apoyado sobre su cama, o mejor dicho alguien. El pelo oscuro que caía hasta la cintura de la joven era lo más visible de la figura. Naruto se preguntó quién era esa persona, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente. Un tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas del chico, solo alguien le había dicho aquellas palabras que siempre deseaba escuchar. No fue solo una vez, era la segunda, esto había confirmado lo que pensaba: no lo había dicho para molestarlo, eran sentimientos verdaderos.

Estaba seguro que aun no sentía esos mismos sentimientos, en su cabeza aun estaba la imagen de Sakura, pero esto no garantizaba que no pudiera amarla. Sabía que no podría amarla de un día para otro, pero comenzar a conocerla de a poco era algo que quería hacer.

Sin darse cuenta llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con tranquilidad, lo que le sacó una sonrisa aun estando dormida. Un segundo más tarde susurró algo por lo bajo la joven dormida, pero Naruto no logro entenderle.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Tsunade ingresó a la habitación. Observó al rubio despierto y se acercó para chequearlo.

-Buenos días Naruto, por fin despertaste.- saludó la mujer con una gran sonrisa, era una persona que le había tomado mucho afecto y se había llevado un buen susto al saber que estaba en el hospital con una herida muy grave.

-Buenos días obaa-chan- respondió el saludo con toda naturaleza, aunque solo consiguió como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te dije mil veces que no me llames de esa manera!- gritó la "Legendaria perdedora", haciendo que Hinata se despertara de golpe.

-¡¿Qué s-sucede? – preguntó alarmada aun sin darse cuenta que la persona a la que amaba había despertado, pensaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan.- saludó el joven que aun se encontraba en la cama. Al escucharle hablar, se sonrojó mucho, pero no le quito la felicidad que sentía por saber que estaba despierto. Aun asi, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsunade se le adelantó.

-Parece que estaba muy cómoda, creo que deberías dejarle dormir más seguido de esa manera.- la provocó, haciendo que se sonroje aun más que antes y se desmayara en el lugar. Por suerte Naruto reaccionó y logró atraparla antes de que terminara en el suelo. Luego de esto, Tsunade continuó hablando.- Despiertas justo a tiempo Naruto, dentro de una semana serán los exámenes Chünin y planeo que entres al mismo.-

-pero obaa-chan, ¿no necesito de otros dos compañeros para poder realizar el examen?.- pregunto el joven de ojos azules, algo sorprendido por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Si, ya tengo tus compañeros. No te preocupes, estamos salvados que serán aquí los exámenes, de esta manera solo tienes que dedicarte a descansar por hoy y mañana puedes conocerlos en el campo de entrenamiento 16. Recuerda llegar temprano.- Le comentó la mujer mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación. Mientras que el joven se mostraba muy entusiasmado por la idea de poder ascender a Chünin.

Con algo de cuidado dejó en la cama a la joven que aun estaba desmallada y se fue a dar una ducha en el baño que tenía en la habitación. Necesitaba un buen baño después de estar un mes acostado en una cama, sin hacer nada en lo absoluto.

Pasaron los minutos y el joven terminó de bañarse, se vistió y salió del baño para poder ver por la ventana. Hinata aun se encontraba dormida. Sentándose sobre una silla mientras observaba las nubes en el cielo, se preguntaba que le depararía el destino. Curiosamente no sabía que lo más extraño que alguna vez se imaginó estaba por llegarle a pasar.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, se despertó en su departamento a las 6 am. Rápidamente se cambio y se preparó para ir a conocer a sus compañeros de equipo. Se preguntaba a si mismo que clase de personas podían ser.

Saltando de techo en techo, estaba concentrado evitar resbalarse con alguna de las tejas y terminar en el suelo. Cada salto que daba requería de perfecta precisión y equilibrio, era más que difícil lograr saltar de una casa a otra, el más mínimo movimiento realizado de la manera incorrecta y caería al suelo.

Tardó unos 15 minutos en llegar hasta el campo de entrenamiento y el sol ya había salido. Dos personas se encontraban en el lugar, una de ellas parecía tener al menos 25 años y la otra era de la misma edad que Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba presente a tiempo para una reunión de equipo. Resulta que esta vez le amenazaron con quemarle su preciosa colección de libros Icha Icha si no llegaba a tiempo.

Al lado del Jönin se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke. El joven de pelo negro, con forma de cola de pato, parecía algo incomodo por lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas, pero aun así estaba bastante contento.

Naruto se acercó hasta los dos y los saludo con una sonrisa:

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke.-

-Buenos días Naruto.- contestó el hombre de cabello plateado, que desafiaba totalmente a la ley de la gravedad.

-Buenos días.- respondió Sasuke con un tono que parecía ser más amigable de lo que Naruto lograba recordar. Esto le llamó la atención al rubio, pero decidió callarse y preguntar luego.

-¿Bien? ¿Dónde está nuestro compañero para los exámenes Chünin? –preguntó el joven con el traje color naranja y negro. Estaba más que deseoso de poder verlo y participar en los exámenes. Aunque bien en lo profundo, deseaba que no se pareciera a Sai.

-Aquí estoy- irrumpió una que tanto Kakashi como Sasuke pudieron reconocer. Dejándose caer desde la rama en la cual estaba sentado, Namikaze Guido se mostró ante el recién llegado. – Mi nombre es Guido, es un placer conocerte Naruto-san.- se presentó formalmente el joven, tratando de que no sospechara nada que pudiera arruinar el plan que tenía.

Naruto solo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y le dio un apretón de manos a la persona que tenia adelante. No sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se presentaba de esa manera, por lo que reaccionó como su personalidad se lo permitió.

-Bien, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, recuerden que lo esencial es el buen trabajo en equipo para poder sobrevivir en las dos primeras fases del examen. Por lo que esta semana nos dedicaremos solo a entrenar su trabajo en equipo. Puede que aun se manejen igual que antes Sasuke y Naruto, pero lo mejor siempre es tratar de tener el trabajo en equipo al máximo.- dictó "Sharingan no Kakashi" a lo que los tres shinobis, que lo escuchaban atentamente, asintieran con la cabeza. – Primero que nada, vamos a realizar unos combates de práctica para ver en qué puntos deben cubrirse entre ustedes, de esta manera mejoraremos el trabajo en equipo y sabrán como cubrirse las espaldas.-

-¡Hai!- respondieron los tres al unísono.

Sin decir mucho más, Kakashi les pidió a Naruto y a Guido que se prepararan para combatir entre ellos. Ya que a Sasuke y a Naruto los había visto combatir un mes atrás, no necesitaba de una muestra para saber que debilidades poseía cada uno. Sin quejarse de ninguna manera, los dos seleccionados se colocaron a una distancia respetable preparándose para comenzar la pelea. La misma no permitía uso de ninguna técnica que no sea Taijustsu, por lo que las demás áreas estaban completamente fuera de la batalla.

-¡Hajime!.- se escuchó decir al Jönin y los dos competidores comenzaron a correr en dirección a su contrincante.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Naruto lanzó un puño en dirección al rostro de Guido, pero este logró eludirlo inclinándose hacía un costado. El joven de pelo rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y realizo una barrida con su pierna derecha, girando sobre el eje de la izquierda, para golpear al joven que se estaba inclinando. Esto hizo que perdiera el balance y, en consecuencia, recibiera un golpe en la espada, tumbándolo al suelo. Iba a dar el golpe de gracia con una patada al pecho, cuando el oponente balanceó hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás para pararse con sus manos, girar sobre las mismas y dar unas dos patadas al hombro de Naruto.

Luego de esto, ambos, se alejaron un par de metros. Se observaron atentamente, esperando que alguno cometiera algún error y poder aprovechar aquel momento. La respiración era muy calculada, la retenían para evitarse cometer alguna falla, estaban muy concentrados. Guido fue el primero en realizar un movimiento, comenzó a correr en dirección a su oponente. Naruto se preparó de manera defensiva para ver que tal era la ofensiva de su nuevo compañero, era una manera de entender su forma de pelea.

El joven de pelo negro no esperó un segundo al llegar contra su oponente, amagó a lanzar un golpe, el cual Naruto pretendía bloquear fácilmente, y luego se barrió por el suelo. Esto hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera, porque no tenía forma de defenderse en aquel momento. Una milésima de segundo, luego de haber sobrepasado a su rival, se puso de pie y giró para propinar una patada a la altura del hombro. El oponente reaccionó a tiempo y utilizó uno de sus dos brazos para cubrirse, mientras el otro lo utilizaba para agarrar el pie.

Naruto aprovechó que tenía a su oponente tomado para hacer un giro de 360° grados y hacer una barrida con uno de sus pies en lo único que mantenía en pie al shinobi de pelo negro. Guido perdió todo el equilibrio que lo sostenía y comenzó a caer. Aprovechando la situación, el Jinchüriki, golpeó a su oponente en el pecho, para hacer que la caída fuera un poco más dolorosa.

Al impactar contra el suelo, sus propios instintos se activaron y saltó utilizando sus dos manos, aprovechando del pequeño rebote que generó su caída, se impulso hacia atrás. Comenzó a rodar como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión a gran velocidad, no eran movimientos voluntarios, sino que eran movimientos de fuerza cinética. Al final de todo, golpeó contra un árbol y el mismo se vino abajo. Temiendo por la seguridad del joven, Kakashi, estaba por terminar el combate cuando una figura se irguió desde el árbol caído y un susurro se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Sen'nin Mödo.-

Unos ojos amarillos brillantes se vieron desde el humo, estos no parecían ser los mismos que Naruto resultaba tener cuando ingresaba en su propio modo hermitaño. Estos ojos parecían bailar en llamas y una pequeña forma de pupila aparecía en la misma, pero era una pupila alargada verticalmente, no horizontalmente como con el tradicional que conocían.

-¿Qué es ese Sen'nin Mödo? No se parece mucho al que yo utilizo.- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de encontrar a alguien que supiera realizar una técnica como esta.

-Verás este Sen'nin Mödo también proviene de los animales que ponen huevos, pero a diferencia de los sapos, soy el primer invocador de Dragones en los últimos 150 años.- contestó el joven con una sonrisa que igualaba a la de Naruto.

-Ya veo, entonces ¡vamos a ver cuál de los dos es mejor!-gritó con Euforia Naruto mientras se concentraba y activaba su propio modo hermitaño.

~*~

_Fin del cap._

_Buenas gente, se que van a matarme por dejar esto coglado durante dos años. Aparecieron cosas en mi vida que comenzaron a tomar prioridad y por desgracia no podía continuar con el Fic. Ahora que tengo tiempo y muchas ganas de seguirlo voy a darle para adelante. Voy a ir actualizando a con respecto el manga en la actualidad, no se desesperen, aunque va a haber algunos cambios con respecto al mismo._

_Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo, nuevamente lo siento Dx_

_Saludos_


	7. Los Exámenes Chünin Parte 1

Hola a todos, lamento esta tardanza, de verdad que me cuesta mucho poder escribir cuando algunas cosas suceden o cuando no tengo la más mínima pisca de inspiracion Dx …. de verdad lo lamento.

Ahora si no quiero dar más excusas y los dejo con el capítulo D:

**Capítulo N° 7: Los Exámenes Chünin**

* * *

_-Sen'nin Mödo.-_

_Unos ojos amarillos brillantes se vieron desde el humo, estos no parecían ser los mismos que Naruto resultaba tener cuando ingresaba en su propio modo hermitaño. Estos ojos parecían bailar en llamas y una pequeña forma de pupila aparecía en la misma, pero era una pupila alargada verticalmente, no horizontalmente como con el tradicional que conocían._

_-¿Qué es ese Sen'nin Mödo? No se parece mucho al que yo utilizo.- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de encontrar a alguien que supiera realizar una técnica como esta._

_-Verás este Sen'nin Mödo también proviene de los animales que ponen huevos, pero a diferencia de los sapos, soy el primer invocador de Dragones en los últimos 150 años.- contestó el joven con una sonrisa que igualaba a la de Naruto._

_-Ya veo, entonces ¡vamos a ver cuál de los dos es mejor!-gritó con Euforia Naruto mientras se concentraba y activaba su propio modo hermitaño._

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se miraron directo a los ojos. La tensión estaba presente en el aire y parecía que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Ojos amarillos se encontraban entre si, mostrando toda la concentración y determinación que ambos tenían. Ninguno realizaba movimiento alguno, esperaban que el otro lo hiciera para poder predecirlo y atacar de manera eficiente.

El primero de los dos en moverse fue el joven de pelo negro. Decidió tomar a su oponente por sorpresa, así que aplicando toda la fuerza, que el chakra natural le permitía, golpeó el suelo con furia. Esto hizo que un cráter se generara en el mismo, pero no solo eso, sino que una nube de polvo se levantara por los aires y cubriera por donde él se encontraba.

Naruto estaba totalmente ciego, no podia ver donde se encontraba su oponente de practica. Entonces cerró los ojos para concentrarse y poder sentir el chakra del resto de las personas. Al poder hubicar el chakra del joven se sorprendio, le parecia muy familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no era de alguien que había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, siguió concentrado esperando a que ese chakra se moviera. Al hacerlo, el tambien lo hizo.

Ambos se movieron hacia adelante y se prepararon para acatar el uno al otro. Dos puños volaron en direccion opuesta y chocaron entre si, causando un gran estruendo y el Jönin, junto con Sasuke, estaban en el suelo por las fuerzas que habían chocado. Un segundo más tarde, el rubio se agarro la mano mientras dejaba salir un grito de dolor.

-Itai! _/¡Duele!/_- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aun sosteniendo la mano. La mirada de las otras dos personas enseguida fue al joven de pelo negro, que ahora se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Creo q-que debi decirles que mi modo hermitaño funciona distinto n_nU -comentó con tranquilidad mientras miraba al joven. A eso recibió tres pares de miradas completamente asesinas.- Creo que mejor voy a buscar a Ob... Tsunade-sama … - Sin decir más, el chico desaparecio en un flash negro.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al maestro de pelo gris, no entendia que era lo que habia hecho el chico. Se notaba la curiosidad en los ojos negros, queria saber que era exactamente lo que habia presenciado. Kakashi solo dejó salir un suspiro como indicando que luego lo explicaria, pero que no queria hacerlo en ese momento.

Unos 3 segundos más tarde, el joven aparecio en el lugar junto con la actual Hokage. Tsunade no dijo nada y enseguida se fijo por algun hueso roto o lastimadura grave en la mano del jinchüriki, por suerte no lo había, solo era un pequeño razguño, pero que habia dolido de gran manera. Enseguida le pidió una explicacion y el joven solo pudo reirse un poco.

- Bueno, veran, lo que sucede es que las especialidades de mi modo hermitaño, no son las mismas que las de Naruto. Las especialidades del modo hermitaño Dragón son la fuerza y la defensa. No tiene mucha velocidad, pero mi cupero se vuelve como si fuera piel de dragon, como si tuvieran gruesas escamas y por ese motivo le dolió el impacto.- Respondío, tratando de dar la mayor cantidad de detalles para que los demás puedan entender.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿Por qué no Naruto te superó en velocidad? - preguntó el Jönin presente, con algo de curiosidad, sabia que Naruto adquiría gran velocidad al activar el chakra natural. La respuesta del joven se escuchó al segundo.

-Cuando tienes un sensei con mucha juventud y energia, entrenando tu cuerpo constantemente y utilizando pesas para aumentar velocidad, se puede compensar y adquirir un balance casi perfecto n_n – Contestó Guido con una sonrisa, mientras que Kakashi, Sasuke y Tsunade se quedaron pensando en el pobre futuro que tenia el chico. Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad Rock Lee estornudaba y pensaba que alguien estaba hablando de él.

-De todas formas, creo que con eso es suficiente por ahora. Creo que tendremos que centrarnos en entrenar su trabajo en equipo, será lo escencial para que puedan pasar las primeras dos partes del examen. - comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa, luego de esto giró para ver al joven Namikaze con una pequeña sonrisa.- Aunque antes de eso, hay que presentarnos, o mejor dicho que nuestro nuevo compañero se presente.-

El mencionado solo pudo reir nerviosamente, tenia que pensar y rápido. No queria delatarse frente a la persona que luego sería su padre, podria terminar bastante mal. Dejó pasar un segundo y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca para poder hablar:

- ¿C-como le gustaría que me presentara Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó el joven con algo de nerviocismo. Casi instantaneamente recibio la respuesta.

- Pues por tu nombre, lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta, tus hobbies y sueños. - Contestó elo Jönin de pelo plateado.

- Mi nombre es Guido, me gusta mucho estar con mis amigos y entrenar cada día posible, no me gusta para nada perder seres queridos y gente que desprecia a otras sin conocerlas. Mis hobbies son la lectura y la pesca. Mi sueño es volverme un ninja tan poderoso que sea capaz de proteger a las personas que quiero. - Se presentó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Para el final de la presentación se podia ver que los ojos del chico demostraban tristeza, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y fue imposible detectarla para los dos jovenes. En cambio Kakashi y Tsunade pudieron ver esa tristeza, pero decidieron no decir nada a cambio.

- Bien, estamos bien presentados, creo que ya podemos comenzar a entrenar su trabajo en equipo. No queda mucho para los examenes Chünin y quiero que puedan trabajar tan bien en equipo como el viejo Ino-Shika-Cho … ¿Saben lo que eso significa? - Preguntó el maestro con una sonrisa diabólica, a pesar que no podia verse. Los tres jovenes tenian miedo de contestar a la pregunta y comenzaron a temblar pensando que era lo que podia pasar. Luego de esto giró para ver a Tsunade. - Tsunade-sama queremos que por favor nos reserve todas las misiones de capturar a Tora -

Los tres palidecieron al escuchar el nombre, incluso el del futuro estaba pálido. Parecía que el pequeño animal era incluso más temido que cualquier otra cosa. Enseguida el rubio fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Tsunade y la abrazó por la cabeza en la cintura. Luego levantó la vista para ver a los ojos de Tsunade, llorando cataratas a modo anime.

- ¡Por favor Baa-chan! Todo menos Tora, prefiero que me mandes a pelear contra Ninjas de Rango S, ¡por favor todo menos Tora! - suplicó Naruto con toda su fuerza. Aunque el sobrenombre que le dio a Tsunade no pareció aumentar las chances de ser salvados, todo lo contrario se enojó por el mismo.

-Solo por eso, ¡tendran que hacer todas las misiones de capturar al gato Tora que recibamos en esta semana! - ordenó la mujer con tono muy autoritario. A eso los tres ninjas contestaron con un pequeño "si" y no dieron más palabras que eso. Luego de esto Tsunade continuó. - Muy bien, los espero mañana mismo en mi oficina para comensar con las misiones. -

Al terminar de decir esto, Tsunade, desapareció del lugar, dejando atrás un pequeño remolino de hojas. La voz de Kakashi se hizo escuchar nuevamente en el lugar.

- Muy bien, ya escucharon, tienen el resto del dia libre, mañana hay que ir a hacer las misiones del gato. Ja en – El ninja desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a los tres jovenes solos en el lugar. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el primero en abrir la boca fue Sasuke.

- Baka, escuché que alguien está saliendo con la siguiente lider al clan Hyüga -Comentó Sasuke, esto generó que Naruto se sonrojara y le contestara.

-¡Teme! ¡No te metas en los asuntos que no te conciernen! - Gritó Naruto con toda su fuerza, sabiendo a que era lo que se referia su compañero y amigo. - Aun así me sorprendió que ni siquiera te pusieran un sello de restriccion de chakra o algo parecido.-

- Eso es gracias a él- Comentó el Uchiha mientras señalaba a Guido.- el me hizo cambiar de opinion en algunas cosas y además me colocó un sello en mi nuca, si en cualquier momento traiciono a la villa de la hoja se activa y se come todo mi Chakra, además de que tambien funciona en parte como el sello Hyüga -

Naruto le dedicó una mirada de incomprension a Sasuke y el mismo suspiró. Luego de esto le explico mejor:

-Quiere decir que si yo muero, el Sharingan se destruye a si mismo, por lo que nadie podria nunca robar mis ojos y tenerlos para si mismo... Sabemos que Madara y Kabuto aun estan sueltos, por eso necesitamos tener la mayor proteccion posible para evitar que algo suceda. -

Naruto se quedó pensando durante unos segundos antes de moverse hasta Sasuke y colocarle una mano en uno de sus hombros con una gran sornisa en el rostro. Luego de esto dijo:

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya lo vencí una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. Además de eso Kabuto será pan comido... - dijo el joven de pelo rubio, pero fue interrumpido por otra persona.

-Yo tengo un pequeño regalo de bienvenida para Kabuto, no es necesario que se preocupe por él Naruto-san. Cuando sea necesario que actuemos, podrá dejarmelo y me encargarué de que reciba el castigo que se merece. - dijo en voz alta Guido con una sonrisa en el rostro, era muy parecida a la que Naruto usaba y eso pareció hacerle un pequeño "tick" en la mente, pero no sabia donde la habia visto. Luego de esto continuó. -De todas formas ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, solo debemos esperar. La semana que viene son los examenes. ¡Asi que vamos a entrenar! -

~*Salto en el tiempo, 1 Semana.*~

Nuevamente los exámenes Chünin tenían lugar en Konoha. Esta vez había mucha más participacion que antes y mucha mayor cantidad de gente la esperaba con ansias. Para muchos el heroe de la guerra contra Akatsuki tomaria su lugar en el examen y eso era algo que todos querían poder ver.

A todo esto, los 5 Kages nuevamente se reunian para poder ver los exámenes y evaluar a sus jovenes ninja para poder elegir a quienes tendrian los nuevos rangos. En otras palabras Konoha ahora parecía una fiesta o carnabal.

Los tres jóvenes que participarian del exámen Chünin, entrenados por Kakashi, estaban afuera del salón donde se llevaba acabo la primera prueba. Naruto, Sasuke y Guido estaban mirandose a los ojos, como evaluandose entre ellos. La mirada se mantubo durante unos 10 segundos, luego de esto los tres asintieron en sintonía.

Caminando con paso firme y decidido ingresaron por la puerta que habia dado comienzo a los problemas hacia años atrás, pero esta vez lo hacian con una seguridad mayor que ninguna. El único que no habia vivido la historia fue Guido, pero de todas forma no le importaba, queria cumplir con algo que le habian pedido y eso iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde los Jönin descansaban, Ebisu y Kakashi estaban charlando sobre lo que sus estudiantes iban a lograr. El primer comentario del tutor elite fue algo confiado contra el "cíclope".

- Espero que estes preparado Kakashi, Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun y Moegi-chan hacen tan buen equipo que podrian incluso pasar al legendario equipo "Ino-Shika-Cho" - expresó con mucho orgullo Ebisu. A lo que el hombre de pelo gris le respondió.

- No deberias estar tan confiado Ebisu, mi equipo puede facilmente vencer a los tres – argumentó con una sonrisa bajo la mascara que tenía puesta.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? Los tres podrían separar a Naruto y Sasuke, atacar los tres a uno y con eso ser suficiente... recuerda que el poder no lo es todo en el mundo ninja, sino que tambien la estrategia y como enfrentes a tu oponente puede darte una victoria sobre un gran oponente – contratacó su compañero instructor, pero esto solo hizo que Kakashi dejara salir una pequeña risa.

- No estaba hablando de Naruto o Sasuke -

- ¿No era sobre Naruto y Sasuke? ¿entonces porque dices eso? - preguntó con algo de curiosidad Ebisu.

- Permiteme darte una imagen del mismo. ¿Que tipo de ninja tendrias si combinas los poderes y Byakugan de Hinata Hyuuga, con la tenacidad y fuerza de Minato Namikaze? - respondió Kakashi en forma de acertijo.

- No podría saber, es demasiado dificil poder imaginarse algo como eso – contestó con sinceridad Ebisu, ya que no podia imaginarse lo que le habían dicho en aquel momento.

- Entonces es fácil, el nombre ninja de mi tercer estudiante en estos exámenes es "Aoiro no faiyāsutōmu" - dejó salir el Jönin mientras sacaba el ultimo libro que Jiraiya había podido escribir antes de morir.

* * *

Ahora termina el cap Dx

Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente lamento haber tardado tanto, se me complica un poco escribir si no tengo la inspiracion para hacerlo Dx …

Espero que nos vemos pronto, Saludos

Guidoc.

PD: lamento todas las faltas de ortografía, pero el Libre Office no me las detecta Dx


End file.
